


Like Baby Cats

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, Episode: s11e06 Kitten, F/M, Fluff, bed sharing, remember when mulder didn't remember the word kitten?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: During "Kitten": There is only one bed at the cabin. Who should get it? Skinner decides for all of them.





	Like Baby Cats

Scully tells Mulder to take a shower while she takes care of Skinner’s wound. He is reluctant to go, lingers in the doorway that connects the living room with the rest of the small cabin.

“Mulder, just go. I don’t need your help,” her voice is full of exhaustion and concern; she doesn’t need him being childish on top of everything else, “Take a shower and leave some hot water for me.” She smiles at him, attempts a wink. At least she is not angry with him, he thinks, and finally, Mulder does as he’s told. He showers quickly, leaves plenty of hot water for her. When he steps out of the tiny bathroom he hears Scully and Skinner talk in low murmurs. Their boss hisses and Mulder grimaces; it may not be him who is hurt this time, but he knows what it’s like. What would they even do without Scully? He hopes he never has to find out. 

“Uhm, there’s only one bed,” Mulder says as he steps back into the living room.

“There’s a couch,” Scully says without taking her eyes off Skinner, her fingers working quickly and efficiently.

“I’ll take the couch, you two take the bed,” Skinner speaks up, his voice dark and rich, final in its tone.

“Sir, we-”

“No Sir tonight, Mulder,” his boss tells him, “I’m sure you and Agent Scully don’t have a problem sharing a bed. Do you?” Both of them are quiet. Mulder averts his eyes and runs his hand through his damp hair, leaving it spiky. Scully stares at Skinner’s wound, misses a beat and he yelps.

“Sorry,” she whispers and giggles once; it sounds like a hiccup and then she’s silent again, concentrating.

“I’m uhm, yeah, I suppose we… can,” Mulder says and Skinner rolls his eyes. That at least is a sight Mulder is used to.

He feels guilty for leaving Scully alone with Skinner though he doubts their boss is all that interested in talking about their love life at the moment. Mulder on the other hand… he crawls into bed wearing his boxers and t-shirt. It’s slightly dirty, but it’s all he’s got. Less than five minutes later Scully walks into the room and gives him a soft, tired smile. 

“It’s a good thing you run into so much trouble, Mulder,” he is ready to defend his honor (though he knows she’s right) and opens his mouth, but Scully is quicker, “I had the good painkillers on me. Skinner is going to sleep through the night.” So Mulder swallows his comment and nods instead. He lifts the blanket, but Scully just stands there, watching him.

“I took it out of the closet over there,” Mulder tells him, “It’s probably not Scully-clean, but I’m fairly certain it’s clean.”

“Unlike your shirt.” She points at it.

“Sorry.” Mulder shrugs.

“Take it off.”

“Scully, I’m not sure we should-”

“Mulder, believe it or not, but I can sleep next to you – shirtless – and not,” she lowers her voice as if remembering that they’re not alone in the cabin, “and not have sex with you. So please, take it off.”

“Why don’t you take it off for me?” He waggles his eyebrows and knows he’s gone too far when Scully gives him an eyebrow and even though he doesn’t see it in the dim light or hears anything, he is certain she’s tapping her foot. The shirt comes off and he waits, stares at her. “Didn’t you want to take a shower?” He asks her as she starts taking off her clothes.

“I’m too tired,” she says smoothing down his rumpled hair before she settles down next to him with a drawn out sigh. He scoots closer, needs to feel as much of her as he can, and to his greatest delight, she lets him.

“Now we can finally spoon up like baby cats,” he mumbles into her neck. Exhaustion has found him too, now, and his eyes drift close on their own volition. Scully feels warm and soft against him, makes him forget the day they’ve had. 

“What?” Scully laughs, her whole body vibrating.

“Hm, I think I said that once… don’t really remember.”

“You know that baby cats are called kitten, Mulder.”

“Don’t say that word, please. Just for tonight let’s spoon like baby cats.”

“And tomorrow?” His arms are around her and sleep tugs at him more urgently now. A long, long day, he thinks. But at least they’re here together. In every sense of the word.

“Tomorrow we make love.” His answer brushes her ear, gets lost in her hair. Mulder leaves a kiss on her cheek, wishes it was her mouth, but he is too tired to try to reach it. It’s got to be enough; he can wait. He draws her even closer and feels like it’s still not enough.

“And then we spoon up like baby cats again,” Scully whispers into the night. Or maybe he only dreams her words. But it’s enough, for now.


End file.
